narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Bakuto Harī
| previous affiliation = | team = | previous team = | occupation = Samurai; Village Leader | previous occupation = Samurai; Bodyguard }} Bakuto Harī (鍼医 バクト, Harī Bakuto) is a Samurai from the Land of Iron currently affiliated with the Land of Sound. After the fall of Orochimaru, Bakuto sought to reform the village by becoming its leader. He is known throughout the shinobi world as the Advocate of the Sound (音の提唱 ,Oto no teishō) for his unique style of Kenjutsu. Personality Notoriously a very simple man, Bakuto is known for his docile nature and easy going way of life. Trained in the ways of a Samurai, Bakuto follows a strict code of discipline and honor which he abides by daily. Once a child lost and abandoned in the Land of Sound, his parents murdered by the mad man Orochimaru, a wandering samurai would adopt Bakuto and train him in his ways. Because of the kindness showed to him, despite his terrible past, Bakuto has become a man of great kindness as well. Returning back to the Land of Sound after the death of Orochimaru, Bakuto would prove his intentions by taking control of the country and reforming it. His natural genius, skill and cunning allowed him to quickly move to the top of the ranks in the village where he turned the people against their current regime. Bakuto has shown to keep cool in most situations, even the severity of battle. Keeping the same smirk on his face as he would when simply loafing around or meditating, he doesn't over excite himself when faced with a tough opponent. He accepts all challenges as another step of his life and will step over if he can, or step on them if need be. Appearance A tall young man, Bakuto has often been described as "striking and handsome". Bakuto has long dark purple colored hair with dark purple eyes. He wears a modified samurai-outfit, consisting of a white kimono with short sleeves and a thin white sash. Over this he wears a purple vest, revealing the opening of his kimono and tied with a purple belt. He carries his twin blades Akuma and Konsō sheathed at the left of his waist. Bakuto has shown to wear bandages around his arms and legs, with geta sandals. Around his neck is a thick jade necklace said to be worth the price of 5 mountains. He carries with him a small purple bag, holding within it multiple medicinal herbs and elixirs. History Childhood The Land of Sound was always a land of poverty, death and darkness once lead by bandits and thieves. His parents were forced out of their home in the Hidden Grass and eventually ended up inside the hell hole known as the Land of Sound. Fighting to survive, Bakuto watched countless friends die and countless lives be taken. Scarring the boy emotionally, he would be unable to move as his parents were killed before him at the hands of a snake-man. The snake-man, as Bakuto would know him, would later be revealed to be Orochimaru who would take control over the entire Land of Sound. Left an orphan, Bakuto would travel around the Land of Sound utterly devastated. Nearly dead of thirst and hunger, Bakuto would fall unconscious only to wake up before a lit fire. A tall man in black garbs with a sword at his waist, sat next to Bakuto and told him where he found the boy. Bakuto thanked the man and was about to leave, before the man gave Bakuto an offer. Offering his hand in training Bakuto, the man saw potential in Bakuto that others wouldn't have. Bakuto at first was against it and ran way from the man, only to be attacked by a group of bandits. Near death once more, the man who saved Bakuto came to his aide and defeated the bandits. Revealing himself as a Samurai of the Land of Iron, Bakuto became the man's apprentice. Adulthood Not appearing for many years later, Bakuto had become an astounding samurai of the highest skill. His former Teacher died years earlier, due to natural illness and left Bakuto to follow the same life as him. Serving the Samurai of the Land of Iron, Bakuto would rise up in the ranks to where he was a personal friend of Mifune himself. When the death of Orochimaru spread throughout the ninja world, Bakuto would be shocked to hear of this. Flooded with memories of his past, he would fall into a spiral of despair and being unsure of what to do. Remembering his parents and his masters words, Bakuto would return to the Land of Sound and the recently established Otogakure. Taking control of the Land and village with the aid of the Fūma Clan who sought reform as well, Bakuto would become the Village Leader. Fourth Great Shinobi World War With the call of the Fourth Great Shinobi World War, Otogakure still undergoing its own civil wars, left Bakuto unable to assist his Samurai allies. Challenging the Bandit Leader for control of the village, Bakuto would engage in a 4-Day battle ending in Bakuto as the winner. Taking control of the Land of Sound, Bakuto would gain the name Advocate of the Sound (音の提唱 ,Oto no teishō) for his use of an array of sound-based techniques to defeat the bandit leader and his consorts. Present Day Currently the Village Leader of Otogakure, the village under Bakuto's control had flourished more than it ever had. Becoming an economic and militaristic powerhouse, rivaling that of the Five Great Shinobi Nations it is the only village with the natural alliance with the commonly neutral Land of Iron. With several uprisings appearing through out the village, Bakuto would prove his role as Leader and swiftly quiet them. To date, Bakuto is the first un-corrupt leader of the Village. Abilities After going through years of intense physical training, Bakuto has become both a master in the field of swordsmanship and hand-to-hand combat. Not relying on or in battle, his sole form of combat is his use of his twin blades Akuma and Konsō. Shown to be highly proficient with them, enough to take on a large group of bandits with no complications. As shown, Bakuto is not only a skilled swordsman and fighter but a natural genius. Sound-based Kenjutsu In battle, Bakuto has utilized a form of Sound-based Kenjutsu that allows his to deafen and disorient his opponents as he slashes them down. With the use of Deafening Vertical Blow, Bakuto has shown to take down a large group of bandits with ease. Creating his own style known as Sound-Style (音流, Oto-Ryū), the use of chakra flow through his weapons allows him to create high-pitched blasts of energy. In cases where he has become blinded, Bakuto has gone as far as to utilize echolocation to search out his opponents with ease. Due to his blades unique abilities, his style is always changing making it impossible for his opponents to gain the upper hand in close combat. Physical Prowess and Chakra Shown to be highly proficient in close combat, he often combines these skills into his swords skills. Capable of whiping around Akuma in its Released State with ease, despite its size. In his past, he has said to have fought the Eight-Tailed Jinchūriki, and was able to take on the latter in his complete released state. Killer Bee would accolade Bakuto for his skills, gaining much respect from the jinchūriki. He has shown to fight for many days before resting, a testament to his natural endurance. Bakuto has shown to have monstrous levels of chakra, rivaling that of the . The extensive training he went through, as well as the prolonged use of Konsō, seems to be the stem of his chakra source. Shown to utilize not even half of his chakra when fighting, he claims to have never used 100% of his chakra in battle. His chakra has shown to explode around him and create an eerie tune that can send a chill down anyone's spine. Summoning Despite his lack of utilizing or , Bakuto has shown to utilize the summoning technique to great extent. During his years training, Bakuto made a contract with the Monkey King Enma who, despite his loyalty to Konohagakure allowed Bakuto to summon his fellow monkey brethren. Shown to accompany Bakuto often, is the Monkey Prince: Enko whom is the youngest son of Enma.